SPOTLIGHT EFFECT
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Pernahkah ditengah malam tiba-tiba kau terbangun dari tidurmu karena kau merasa dirimu sedang diawasi oleh seseorang?
**-SPOTLIGHT EFFECT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** Pernahkah ditengah malam tiba-tiba kau terbangun dari tidurmu karena kau merasa dirimu sedang diawasi oleh seseorang?

 **Genre :** Horror

 **Rated :** T

 **Mainchar :** Sakura Haruno

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun, keringat dingin mengucur membasahi keningku. Barusan aku merasakan hembusan udara dibagian kuping sebelah kananku. Padahal aku yakin sekali kalau sudah menutup jendela maupun pintu rapat-rapat. Rasanya selalu sama dari waktu ke waktu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku selalu merasa kalau ada orang yang sedang memperhatikanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nona menderita suatu penyakit yang disebut dengan sindrom spotlight effect." Terang seorang dokter spesialis kepadaku.

"Sindrom spotlight effect?"

"Ya, itu adalah keadaan dimana otak men-sugesti alam bawah sadar sehingga membuat sang pengidap akan selalu merasa diawasi dimanapun mereka berada." Dokter itu melanjutkan. "Saran saya ketika nona hendak tidur, ada baiknya untuk menyetel sebuah musik sebagai pengalih perhatian."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirumah, aku tinggal seorang diri. Tidak rumah atau tetangga, karena tempat ini pun memang jauh dari perumahan-terisolasi. Dan terlebih lagi karena kondisi rumah ini, aku juga jarang berada disini kecuali hanya untuk tidur dan beberapa keperluan lain.

Aku termasuk orang kota, jadi untuk urusan makanan. Biasanya aku memesan delivery lewat telepon daripada harus bersusah-susah membuat makanan sendiri. Jadi aku tidak pernah memakai dapur dikontrakan ini.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki keluarga, hanya saja karena faktor keuangan dan tempat kerja ku yang lumayan jauh. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah rumah kontrakan. Beruntung, secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan sebuah iklan mengenai sebuah rumah tua. Dan harga sewanya pun terbilang sangat murah. Tidak ada yang aneh hingga beberapa minggu kemudian, sesuatu yang dokter tadi sebut sindrom spotlight effect menyerangku.

Hampir disetiap malam aku terbangun, seperti mengalami mimpi buruk. Terkadang aku juga mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh dibagian dapur. Seperti suara gesekan pisau dapur dengan lantai, hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderit yang cukup nyaring. Atau bahkan terkadang aku mendengar deru langah kaki mendekati kamarku. Dan yang paling parah adalah hembusan angin yang datang entah dari mana. Aku takut, tapi mencoba mengenyahkan semua perasaan itu. Aku pasti hanya sedang berhalusinasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku kerja lembur hingga memaksaku untuk pulang pada waktu dini hari. Sekitar pukul satu malam, dimana kebanyakan para pekerja sudah tertidur nyenyak. Setelah mencuci kaki dan berganti pakaian, aku langsung membanting tubuhku sendiri dikasur. Tak butuh waktu lama aku pun tertidur...

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRREETTTT...KRREETTTT...KRREETTTT**

 **.**

 **.**

Pancra indraku menangkap bunyi sesuatu.

Bulu kudukku langsung merinding. Lagi-lagi aku mendengarkan hal yang sama, kali ini bunyi besi berderit. Dengan sangat jelas aku mendengarnya, apa halusinasi bisa senyata ini?. Mulai merasa takut, aku mencari HP ku dan menyetel musik.

Itu berhasil, tak lama bunyi menyeramkan tadi sudah tidak terdengar. Aku kemudian kembali tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mataku kembali melebar ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Sabar Sakura... ini hanyalah imajinasimu saja. Yang kau perlu lakukan sekarang adalah menyetel kembali musik dan kau bisa kembali tertidur pulas. Batinku pada diriku sendiri...

Aku memandang kearah HP. Coba kuhidupkan tapi hasilnya nihil, baterainya sudah benar-benar drop. Ini kesalahanku karena tidak men-charge nya.

Sekarang aku kembali merasa ketakutan. Rasanya semakin jelas dan jelas. Merasa penasaran, aku bangkit dan menuju ke arah pintu. Kudekatkan telingaku, mencoba mendengarnya dengan lebih jelas.

Hilang...

Bunyi langkah kaki itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Jadi ini hanya halusinasi ya? untuk sesaat aku merasa lega. Mungkin ini akibat dari terlalu banyak membaca cerita creepyphasta.

Merasa haus, aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ke dapur. Sungguh berantakan sekali disini. Banyak piring yang berada tidak pada tempatnya, sendok-sendok berhamburan dan beberapa pisau yang menancap dipapan kayu yang biasa digunakan untuk memotong sayuran. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan ini, aku merapikan tempat ini sebelum akhirnya meminum segelas air dan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur.

Terlelap...

Aku kembali tertidur... Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang hingga suara nada dering HP membangkitkan kesadaranku. Dengan malas aku membuka pesan yang masuk. Siapa yang men-sms seseorang dijam empat pagi begini?

 **From : Ino**

 **Maaf men-sms dijam segini. Aku lupa, kalau boss tadi menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu kalau besok libur. Dah~**

Aku membalas sms nya. **Ya, TERIMA KASIH ATAS PEMBERITAHUANMU DI JAM EMPAT PAGI.**

Dan setelah itu, aku kembali tidur hingga keesokan harinya. Benar kata dokter, apa yang aku rasakan. Mungkin ini hanya pengaruh dari Spotlight effect, 'kan?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :** Fanfic Horror pertama, maaf jika kesan seramnya tidak berasa. Saya cuma tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk membuat cerita ini setelah membaca beberapa cerita seram di HP. Sekian dulu-Ah, ada yang tahu 'pesan tersembunyi' dari story diatas?


End file.
